Path
by Hanyo4
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah orang asing yang disatukan oleh hobi dan rasa iba. [MayuKuro] /Happy birthday Mayuzumi Chihiro/
Mayuzumi pertama kali bertemu dengan Kuroko, lima tahun yang lalu saat anak itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Kau suka membaca buku?" ia langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya tanpa berbasa-basi.

Manik _azure_ menatapnya. Tanpa suara, sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban.

Mayuzumi memilih duduk di samping anak itu. Di sebuah bangku taman yang di terangi cahaya lampu. Walaupun dingin menusuk tubuh, keduanya larut dalam barisan kalimat masing-masing.

Sunyi dan tenang. Inilah yang paling Mayuzumi cari.

Salah satu jemarinya membalikkan halaman. Desahan kecewa ia keluarkan ketika mendapati halaman terakhir yang kini sudah kandas ia baca. Tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi, manik kelabunya mencoba untuk mengelilingi tempat itu. Sebuah taman kota di malam hari yang cukup sepi. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang berada di tempat itu. Seorang anak SD dan SMP, tentulah menjadi sasaran empuk untuk penjahat di luar sana.

Mayuzumi lalu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Kuroko yang masih sibuk membaca. Jaket tebal berwarna coklat muda serta sebuah syal berwarna putih melilit di lehernya. Menjaga tubuh sang pemilik agar tetap hangat.

Ia hendak beranjak meninggalkan anak itu, namun urung karena tak tega meninggalkan seorang anak kecil tanpa pengawasan di tempat sepi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Mayuzumi mencoba untuk bersikap peduli.

Anak bersurai _baby blue_ itu menutup bukunya. Wajahnya mengadah hingga keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan lagi.

"Tidak," Kali ini sebuah suara keluar dari mulut manis itu. "Aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali." jawabnya.

Mayuzumi bingung bagaimana untuk menyikapinya. Haruskah ia abaikan saja anak itu? toh juga anak itu hanyalah orang asing baginya. Tapi apakah Mayuzumi yakin bisa meninggalkannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Pemuda kelabu itu berusaha berpikir jernih diantara kekalutan yang melanda benaknya.

"Bohong," suara itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Aku hanya berbohong." anak itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Mayuzumi.

Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya bernapas lega, padahal ia baru saja di tipu oleh bocah di sebelahnya itu.

"Baiklah," Mayuzumi beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pergi duluan." ujarnya pamit. Aneh sekali, haruskah Mayuzumi bersikap sopan di hadapan orang asing yang mungkin umurnya baru menginjak belasan tahun?

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Alis Mayuzumi terangkat naik. "Itu namaku."

Merasa sedikit canggung, Mayuzumi mengusap tengkuknya karena salah tingkah. "Mayuzumi Chihiro." tangan kanannya terulur kemudian di balas oleh anak bernama Kuroko itu, Setelah berjabat tangan, keduanya kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Mayuzumi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian yang kembali sibuk membaca novelnya itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan tempat itu, sebuah suara debuman bagai menjungkir balikkan hidupnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah yang baru di kenalnya beberapa saat lalu,

Di temukan tak sadarkan diri di atas Kursi taman

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Path © Hanyo4**

 _ **Happy birthday the new sixth phantom player, Mayuzumi Chihiro**_

 **Warn : Typo(s), OOC, AU!**

 **Happy reading minna~**

 **.**

.

Mayuzumi menemui Kuroko untuk kedua kalinya pada keesokan hari. Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Kuroko dibawa semalam. Jujur, selama di sekolah tadi pikirannya tak fokus ke pelajaran. Hanya sosok si biru yang mengisi benaknya penuh tanya seharian ini.

Langit di penuhi oleh warna oranye. Menandakan sang raja hendak hengkang dari singgasananya yang kemudian akan di gantikan oleh sang ratu dengan jutaan anaknya.

Tanpa singgah ke meja resepsionis, Mayuzumi langsung masuk ke ruang perawatan yang ia kunjungi semalam. Sebuah ruangan yang konon katanya adalah rumah kedua bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pintu geser dibuka dari luar. Seorang anak berusia belasan tahun, terbaring lemah diatas ranjang dengan banyak alat medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Mayuzumi yakin, anak itu bukan menderita sebuah penyakit yang biasa.

Dengan penuh keraguan, tungkainya melangkah maju. Membawa dirinya yang masih berbalut seragam SMP berjalan mendekati ranjang tersebut.

Mayuzumi tak tahu mengapa ia berbuat demikian. Padahal Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah orang asing baginya. Mereka bukan kenalan atau teman, apalagi kerabat. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena tersihir oleh rupa sang bocah.

Tidak, ia tidak mengagumi paras bocah yang menawan itu.

Mayuzumi dan Kuroko seolah memiliki sebuah ikatan. Ikatan tak kasap mata yang menyebabkan ia mengerti bagaimana rasa kesepian yang di derita seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Karena itu, Mayuzumi bertekat untuk terus menemani sang bocah, hingga kelopak mata yang menutupi _azure_ itu terbuka.

Karena dirinya sendiri juga tahu,

Bagaimana kesepian itu membunuhnya.

.

.

"Mayuzumi- _san_?"

Entah sejak kapan Mayuzumi merindukan suara itu. merindukan nada halus yang melantun indah bak simphoni dalam waktu singkat. Mayuzumi juga tak tahu sejak kapan manik _azure_ yang besar itu menjadi sebuah candu baginya.

Mayuzumi jarang tersenyum. Itu sebuah kenyataan.

Tapi kini, ia sering menciptakan lengkungan indah di bibirnya itu. Sebuah senyuman teruntuk seorang puteri yang baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sebuah senyuman untuk menyambut kedatangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, kembali.

.

.

Mayuzumi lemah dalam mengingat. Tapi entah mengapa ia selalu ingat untuk menghitung pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan kali ini, adalah pertemuan keseratus mereka setelah berkenalan empat bulan yang lalu. Salju-salju yang menumpuk di jalanan sudah mulai mencair. Tanaman-tanaman mulai tumbuh menunjukkan pucuknya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia masuk keruangan yang sama yang selalu di penuhi dengan aroma alkohol atau antiseptik atau apalah itu—ia tidak peduli. Mayuzumi selalu duduk di kursi kayu samping ranjang Kuroko.

Kadang keduanya berbincang layaknya teman. Kadang pula keduanya hanya diam karena saling sibuk dalam bacaannya masing-masing, seperti pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kuroko Tetsuya, penuh dengan misteri. Begitu, menurut Mayuzumi.

Selama pemuda kelabu itu menemaninya, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat kerabat Kuroko datang berkunjung. Bocah biru itu juga tidak pernah menceritakan kisah kehidupannya.

Mayuzumi jadi terngiang akan kata-kata Kuroko di pertemuan pertama mereka. _"Aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali."_

Apakah itu sebuah kebenaran?

" _Aku hanya berbohong."_

Atau sebuah bualan belaka?

Mayuzumi tak pernah tahu apa hubungan diantara mereka berdua. Hanya sebatas kenalan kah? Atau teman? Tak pernah ada jawaban yang pasti.

Mungkin ada sisi dimana Mayuzumi tak boleh ikut campur dalam kehidupan bocah di hadapannya itu. sudah empat bulan, Kuroko tak pernah keluar dari rumah sakit. Sudah empat bulan pula, Mayuzumi penasaran akan nama penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh ringkih itu.

Pernah sesekali atau seringkali bahkan, ia melihat wajah kesakitan Kuroko.

Mayuzumi merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna karena ia hanya bisa membantu dengan memanggil suster atau dokter. Pernah juga ia diusir keluar oleh salah satu perawat ketika keadaan Kuroko kritis.

Dan sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa diam membatu di balik pintu. Sementara di dalam, si bocah sedang mati-matian berperang melawan penyakitnya.

Mayuzumi juga tak yakin kalau bocah itu berkata jujur. Pernah ia mendengar seorang perawat memanggilnya dengan panggilan Akashi. Ada juga yang hampir salah menyebutkan namanya. Pada akhirnya, semua orang yang merawat Kuroko memanggil bocah tersebut dengan panggilan Tetsuya atau Tetsuya- _kun_.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan panggilan Tetsuya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba disaat mereka sedang sama-sama sibuk membaca. Manik kelabunya tak lepas dari deretan kalimat itu. Tapi ia yakin, _azure_ kembar tersebut memincing tak suka.

"Tidak." sebuah penolakkan jelas terlontar.

"Kenapa?" Mayuzumi mencoba untuk mendapatkan sebuah alasan, bukan untuk mencampuri kehidupan pribadi bocah itu.

"Karena kita hanya orang asing." jawab Kuroko lirih.

Mayuzumi seharusnya sadar akan posisinya. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu dengan jelas jawaban yang pasti akan terlontar dari mulut itu. seharusnya ia tahu tanpa menebak.

Mereka hanya orang asing. Yang disatukan karena hobi dan rasa iba.

Ya, Mayuzumi selalu merasa iba dengan Kuroko. Karena rasa iba itulah ia peduli. Karena rasa iba itu lah ia selalu berada di samping si bocah biru. Karena rasa iba itulah…

Ia ingin melindungi punggung rapuh Kuroko?

.

.

Mayuzumi tak pernah merasa jenuh jika berada di samping Kuroko. Sekalipun keberadaannya diabaikan seharian oleh bocah biru itu.

Tapi kini, perlahan rasa itu hinggap.

Sekali, dua kali.

Ia mulai membolos untuk membesuk Kuroko.

 _Toh, kami hanya orang asing_. Begitu pengakuannya.

Ia juga ingin merasakan kebebasan layaknya anak SMP lainnya. Ia ingin main ke _game centre_ sepulang sekolah hingga larut malam. Atau sekedar berjalan mengelilingi hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo.

Mayuzumi tak pernah pulang kerumah sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Baginya, rumah hanyalah tempat tidur dan tempat penyimpanan barangnya saja. Tak ada yang menunggu kepulangannya di tempat itu.

Rumah adalah kesepian yang mutlak baginya.

Walaupun bibi tetangga sebelah selalu memperhatikannya, memberikannya makanan ketika wanita itu memasak banyak, ataupun menasehatinya ketika ia pulang larut.

Kenyataan bahwa Mayuzumi di buang oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri, kadang membuat pemuda itu depresi. Ia juga tidak tahu di mana keberadaan sang ibu. Karena sejak umur belia ia sudah di tinggal oleh wanita itu. Mayuzumi juga tak tahu bagaimana sosok ibu kandungnya. Karena tak pernah ada sebuah kenangan yang menggambarkannya.

Tapi bukankah Kuroko juga mengalami hal serupa?

Mayuzumi tak pernah melihat orang tuanya menemani bocah itu. Tak pernah sama sekali walaupun keadaan Kuroko sedang kritis-kritisnya. Ia adalah orang pertama yang selalu Kuroko lihat ketika membuka matanya akhir-akhir ini.

 _Bagaimana kalau sekarang bocah itu sedang sekarat?_

Mayuzumi diam membeku di tempat. Sekalipun di hadapannya, sang karakter game yang tengah dimainkannya di bantai habis-habisan oleh sang lawan. Haruskah ia pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang? walaupun jam besuk telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu?

Entahlah.

Mayuzumi tak tahu mana yang benar. Mengkhawatirkan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, atau dirinya sendiri. Pikiran serta perlakuannya tak pernah sejalan.

Ada saat dimana ia merutuki keegoisannya. Tidak, ia mungkin bukan merasa jenuh. Mungkin ia merasa terlalu membawa perasaan pada perkataan Kuroko tempo hari? Sesensitif itukah diri Mayuzumi?

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Bus yang berhenti di depan rumah sakit masih banyak berlalu lalang, berkeliaran mencari penumpang. Hujan turun malam itu.

Tanpa membuka payung, serta mengabaikan bus-bus yang lewat, Mayuzumi berlari menuju rumah sakit. Untuk memastikan keadaan si bocah biru.

.

.

"Kau akhirnya datang juga." sebuah kalimat menyambut kedatangan Mayuzumi. Padahal ia belum berada di ruang perawatan Kuroko. Ia bahkan belum menginjakkan kaki memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sedang di dekat pintu masuk rumah sakit. Tangan kanannya menyeret tiang infus. Baju pasiennya tertutupi oleh sebuah jaket biru muda. Serta selop rumah sakit yang membungkus kaki mungilnya.

"Kenapa? Kau menungguku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa sempat di saring. Ada rasa penuh harap untuk jawaban ya. Namun ia sadar bahwa itu hanyalah angan-angan. Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah menganggap Mayuzumi sebagai temannya—begitu menurut Mayuzumi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang lawan, Kuroko tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Mayuzumi harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan yang selalu ia duga namun di tepis mentah-mentah. Kenyataan bahwa kedatangannya ke tempat itu, sia-sia.

.

.

"Apa ada orang lain yang datang mengunjungimu selain aku?"

Setangkai mawar putih segar mengisi vas bunga di dekat jendela. Padahal sebelumnya, Mayuzumi yakin kalau vas itu selalu kosong. Ia tak pernah membawa apa-apa kalau datang membesuk Kuroko. Ia ragu kalau Kuroko pergi keluar hanya untuk membeli setangkai bunga.

"Oh itu," _azure_ nya melirik benda itu malas. "Saudara kembarku datang berkunjung pagi tadi."

Untuk beberapa saat, Mayuzumi merasa lupa caranya bernapas. Manik kelabunya membola tanpa ia sadari.

Sejak berkenalan, Kuroko tidak pernah mengungkit kehidupan pribadinya. Tapi kali ini, mungkin ia kelepasan berbicara.

Mayuzumi sangat ingin bertanya. Namun ia urungkan.

Kuroko dan dirinya hanya sebatas orang asing. Tidak boleh ada yang melewati batasan. Jika Kuroko menutup dirinya rapat-rapat, maka Mayuzumi juga akan berbuat hal yang sama.

Biarlah mereka menerka bagaimana kehidupan pribadi masing-masing.

Yang penting kini Mayuzumi tahu, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang sebatang kara. Tidak sama sepertinya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalananannya menuju rumah sakit, Mayuzumi melihat banyak pohon sakura yang mulai menguncup bunga-bunganya. Ingin sekali ia membawa Kuroko bersamanya dan menunjukkan pemandangan indah ini.

Walaupun tubuhnya terlihat sehat, tapi entah mengapa para perawat melarang keras Kuroko untuk pergi keluar dari rumah sakit.

 _Apakah penyakitnya sangat parah?_

Mayuzumi mencoba untuk tidak terlalu khawatir. Toh juga walaupun Kuroko tidak bisa keluar untuk menikmati pemandangan mekarnya pohon sakura yang ada di tempat ini, masih ada beberapa batang pohon yang juga tumbuh di sekeliling rumah sakit.

Sebelum sampai ke rumah sakit, Mayuzumi singgah sebentar ke salah satu toko buku untuk membeli novel baru yang akan dibacanya di rumah sakit nanti. Manik kelabunya melirik sekeliling untuk mencari hal yang menarik, hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar menyenggol tubuh seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Sumimasen._ " Mayuzumi meminta maaf.

"Tak apa," suaranya cukup asing bagi Mayuzumi namun ia yakin ia pasti pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. "Aku juga salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan."

Kelabu menatap sosok itu dalam. Beberapa helai surai _scarlet_ yang berkibar karena di hembus angin, mengingatkannya pada si bocah _baby blue_.

Sepasang _ruby_ menatapnya keheranan. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Mayuzumi menggeleng. "Tidak," ia melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu. "Kau seperti kenalanku. Aku hampir saja mengira kau adalah dia." jelasnya canggung.

Anak bersurai merah itu melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya merunduk pamit untuk menjaga sopan santun. Mayuzumi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rak tujuannya.

Sebuah novel bersampul hitam yang merupakan seri terakhir novel favoritnya menjadi pilihannya untuk di bawa pulang. Selesai dengan bisnisnya di tempat itu, Mayuzumi keluar dan berjalan menuju gedung rumah sakit yang sudah nampak di depan matanya.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa di kunjungi.

Sosok itu kini terbaring lemah di ruang perawatan intensif. Padahal Mayuzumi sangat yakin bahwa bocah itu baik-baik saja kemarin. Dirinya sehat layaknya orang normal bahkan sempat beberapa kali mereka bertukar gurauan.

Tapi kini tubuh itu diam bergeming di atas ranjang pesakitan. Hanya bunyi mesin medis sayup-sayup terdengar dari balik kaca itu.

Mayuzumi melupakan fakta,

Bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya bisa pergi kapan saja.

.

.

Tujuh hari kalau ingatan Mayuzumi tak salah, Kuroko kembali terbaring koma tanpa ada yang menunggui sosok tersebut membuka matanya.

Tidak ada kecuali Mayuzumi seorang.

Mungkin bukan rasa peduli yang menuntutnya untuk tetap berada di samping Kuroko.

Mayuzumi mungkin hanya ingin membunuh waktu dari rasa kesepian. Atau juga ia mungkin ingin berbagi rasa tersebut dengan kuroko.

Penderitaan mereka mungkin sama. Tapi situasinya yang berbeda.

Mayuzumi tahu Kuroko memiliki saudara kembar. Tapi Mayuzumi tak tahu bagaimana rupa sosok tersebut. Apakah ia memiliki rambut berwarna _baby blue_ juga? Atau sepasang _azure_ teduh seperti milik Kuroko?

Ah, Mayuzumi pernah mendengar dalam pelajaran biologi kalau ada sepasang anak kembar yang tidak identik. Bisa saja kembaran Kuroko itu perempuan. Atau mungkin warna rambut serta matanya berbeda.

 _Apakah menyenangkan memiliki sebuah keluarga?_

Ingin sekali rasanya Mayuzumi bertanya demikian. Tapi ia sendiri tahu jawabannya.

Sebuah kenyataan bahwa Kuroko memiliki keluarga. Menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Apakah Kuroko terlihat bahagia selama ini? Tentu tidak.

Kuroko yang sekarang masih sama seperti sosok yang di temuinya empat bulan lalu. Sosok hampa, yang di selimuti kemunafikkan.

Lagi, Mayuzumi harus pulang dengan tangan kosong. Novel yang di belinya seminggu lalu sudah kandas ia baca. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menceritakan isi novel tersebut kepada Kuroko. Mengingat bocah itu juga menyukai penulisnya.

Tapi keinginan tersebut, terpaksa tertunda. Karena sang lawan tak kunjung bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

Ini adalah pertemuan kedua Mayuzumi dengan bocah merah yang pernah di tabraknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bocah yang kini memakai seragam yang serupa dengannya menandakan bahwa mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna dasi. Mayuzumi memakai dasi berwarna biru tua—menandakan kalau ia anak kelas tiga. Dan bocah itu memakai dasi berwarna merah—menandakan kalau ia angkatan baru yang masuk tahun ini.

Mayuzumi bukanlah seorang penguntit.

Mungkin anak itu juga memiliki rute yang sama dengannya. Makanya mereka kini berada di jalur yang sama.

Berjalan beriringan namun menjaga jarak. Sayang, dirinya adalah manusia tertutup yang sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan lainnya.

Langit kala itu teramat cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan awan putih yang menghiasi biru terang. Pohon-pohon sakura mulai memamerkan keindahan mereka seraya menggugurkan kelopaknya satu persatu.

Kelabu yang hampa kini makin meredup.

Keinginan untuk membawa Kuroko Tetsuya melihat hujan sakura seolah menjadi sebuah kemustahilan. Toh bocah itu kini masih terbaring koma diatas ranjang pesakitan.

Ada saat dimana matanya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Membendung aliran yang hendak keluar dari kelopak itu hanya untuk mengasiani takdir si biru.

Pikirannya yang kalut telah membawa tubuhnya ke depan gedung rumah sakit tanpa ia sadari. Sosok merah yang tadinya berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya kini telah menghilang.

 _Toh juga bukan berarti ia mengunjungi tempat ini kan?_

Menghembuskan napas berat, Mayuzumi melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan berdinding kaca itu.

Namun manik kelabunya melebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa si merah sedang berdiri di depan ruang perawatan intensif Kuroko.

Manik _ruby_ itu meneteskan air mata, memandangi sosok yang khusyuk dalam tidurnya. Salah satu tangannya terkepal hebat mencengkram kain kemeja di dada. Tubuhnya jatuh tertarik gravitasi. Ia meraung-raung hebat seolah merutuki kenyataan.

Mayuzumi tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Gemetar, ia mendekati sosok tersebut. Menyentuh bahunya untuk memastikan pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

 _Mengapa ia menangis seperti ini sementara keadaan Kuroko tidak bertambah buruk sama sekali?_

Kepala stroberi menoleh, menatap dirinya penuh keheranan.

"Siapa kau?" Mayuzumi yang pertama kali bertanya walaupun sang lawan pasti juga ingin menyampaikan hal yang serupa.

Menghapus air mata yang sempat tumpah membasahi parasnya yang rupawan. Pemuda itu bangkit lalu menatap Mayuzumi tajam.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Kau?" ia menjaga nadanya untuk tetap datar.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kenalan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Raut wajah pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu makin keheranan. Dahinya berkerut makin dalam, tak mengerti apa yang Mayuzumi katakan.

"Kuroko? Orang yang sedang berada di dalam sana, namanya Akashi Tetsuya."

Seketika Mayuzumi merasa menjadi orang paling dungu yang ada di dunia ini.

Karena sejak awal tidak pernah ada orang yang bernama, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuya adalah pembohong paling ulung yang pernah kau kenal." Seijuurou meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas meja. Keduanya kini mengasingkan diri ke kafetaria rumah sakit. Saling bertukar pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

"Kemana saja kalian? Aku adalah orang yang hampir setiap hari mengunjungi Tetsuya. Tapi dimana keluarganya saat ia dalam keadaan kritis? Dimana ayah dan ibunya saat ia sedang berjuang untuk tetap hidup?" Mayuzumi mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. Tapi ia bukanlah manusia yang kuat untuk membendungnya setelah sekian lama. Terlebih jika ini menyangkut si biru yang selalu terlihat kuat namun rapuh di dalam.

Seijuurou membuang pandangannya ke arah lain agar _ruby_ nya tidak menabrak kelabu yang menuntut itu. "Kami… keluarga Akashi selalu memperhatikan Tetsuya dari kejauhan. Kami tidak pernah membuangnya seperti apa yang engkau pikirkan," Karbon dioksida dihembuskan sejenak guna menenangkan batin yang bergejolak. " Namun, dia sendiri yang meminta pergi dari kehidupan kami. Umurnya masih sangat muda, tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menduga jalan pikirannya."

Perlahan, kepingan _puzzle_ itu mulai tersusun.

" _Aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali."_ —memang benar ia tak punya tempat untuk kembali, karena ia sendirilah yang membuangnya.

Ia tak mau Mayuzumi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tetsuya, karena mungkin ia ingin agar pemuda itu mengingatnya sebagai seorang bermarga Kuroko, bukan Akashi.

 _Lalu siapa Kuroko? Apa sebegitu bencikah ia dengan keluarganya sendiri sehingga mengubah marganya?_

Seijuurou tersenyum miris seolah mampu membaca pikiran Mayuzumi. "Tetsuya, bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga Akashi walaupun kedua orang tua kami memperlakukannya seperti anak mereka sendiri."

Untuk pernyataan Seijuurou barusan, entah mengapa Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut.

Karena ia sudah menduganya beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Azure_ itu terbuka setelah tertutup sekian lama. Bukan hanya kelabu lagi yang menyapanya, namun merah dan kelabu.

Tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan karena masih merasa kaku. Mulutnya hendak mengucapkan beberapa kata, namun yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih yang tidak jelas.

Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Terlihat titik-titik air mulai muncul di sudut _ruby_ nya.

"Ayo pulang, Tetsuya." Ujar Seijuurou lembut tepat di telinga si biru.

Namun si _azure_ seolah mengacuhkan perkataan saudara angkatnya itu. Ia hanya bergeming menatap 'teman membacanya' dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kuroko tahu kalau kini Mayuzumi kecewa kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya—atau mungkin sekarang Akashi Tetsuya—dan Akashi Seijuurou.

Tak ada yang tahu kabar masing-masing. Hidupnya kembali uring-uringan seperti saat ia membolos untuk membesuk pemuda tersebut.

Tak ada teman yang membaca untuk bertukar opini.

Tak ada juga teman yang mengisi kesendiriannya.

Mayuzumi kembali ke dirinya yang semula—beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Semuanya kembali sama,

Kembali hampa.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Senpai_ ," Panggil Seijuurou ketika ia melihat Mayuzumi sedang duduk seraya membaca novel di atap sekolah. "Apa kau menghindariku dan Tetsuya?" tanyanya penasaran. Pemilik kepala stroberi itu maju memangkas jarak, mendekati makhluk kelabu yang senantiasa berwajah datar.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jemari jenjang menyisir halaman. "Dia sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjenguknya lagi."

"Dari awal kau memang tak memiliki kewajiban, Mayuzumi- _senpai_." Seijuurou terkekeh geli begitu melihat raut Mayuzumi yang berubah walau hanya sesaat.

Menghebuskan napas berat, Mayuzumi membuang pandangannya dari novel ke arah Seijuurou. "Bersyukurlah aku suka rela menjenguknya setiap hari saat kalian tidak ada." Gerutunya.

Si merah tersenyum. " _Arigatou_ , Mayuzumi- _senpai._ Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik untuk Tetsuya." Ujarnya lirih.

"Lalu? Ada apa kau repot-repot datang ke sini? Memberi tahuku kabar bocah biru itu? Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak butuh." Si kelabu kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku di pangkuannya.

Seijuurou mengambil posisi duduk di samping Mayuzumi. Kepalanya mengadah menghadap ke langit yang kala itu cerah di hiasi beberapa gumpalan awan.

"Dia dirawat dirumah… Melamun, tidur, serta makan. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya setiap hari. Walaupun di ajak bicara, dia lebih banyak diam mendengarkan. _Azure_ itu… _azure_ yang sebelumnya indah memukau, kini hampa."

Mayuzumi ingin menggumamkan kata ' _aku tidak peduli'_ namun di urungkan. Ada sisi di hatinya yang seolah terkoyak. Sisi berlubang yang kini kian membesar.

Bohong kalau Mayuzumi bilang ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bocah itu. Ia hanya mengasingkan diri karena merasa tersisihkan sebagai _orang luar_.

Benar, Mayuzumi hanya orang luar bagi Kuroko Tetsuya atau Akashi Tetsuya atau siapalah itu.

Tak ada urusannya untuk ikut campur pada masalah si bocah biru itu lagi. Ia sudah kembali ke _keluarga_ nya. Kembali merasakan kehangatan, di sayangi serta menyayangi. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih tenggelam dalam kegelapan berkedok kesepian.

Ia dan Kuroko serupa langit. Dirinya mendung, Kuroko cerah. Saling bertolak belakang.

"Seandainya…" Seijuurou mengarahkan sepasang _ruby_ nya tepat ke Mayuzumi. "Seandainya Tetsuya tidak memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Semua terjadi begitu saja, Mayuzumi yang dikuasai amarah, bangkit dan menarik Seijuurou seraya mencengkram kerah kemeja sang _kouhai_. Kelabu kosong itu berkilat murka.

"Kau, kau mendoakan adikmu sendiri untuk cepat-cepat mati, hah?!" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Seijuurou merunduk. Menatap sepasang sepatu yang membungkus kakinya. "Kalau memang begitu kenyataannya. Kau mau apa?" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyembunyikan isak tangis yang telah tumpah.

Mayuzumi menghempaskan tubuh Seijuurou dengan kasar. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, terlalu _shock_ mendengar hal tersebut hingga kehilangan keseimbangannya dan berakhir jatuh terduduk.

"Bohong…" gumamnya, menolak untuk percaya. Tangannya mencengkram helaian surai kelabunya itu. aliran air yang dulu tak pernah kunjung keluar, kini mengalir dengan deras. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak karena tak harus membendungnya lagi.

Ingin marah, tapi tak tahu siapa yang harus ia marahi.

Mayuzumi sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dirinya menangis seperti ini. Mungkinkah hanya karena rasa iba? Atau ada hal lain?

Mungkinkah ia menyayangi sosok Kuroko Tetsuya setulus hati?

 **.**

 **.**

"Leukimia," soda kalengan di genggam erat-erat hingga nyaris remuk. "Stadium akhir. Yang kami butuhkan hanya seorang pendonor. Namun sampai sekarang, tak kunjung ada yang datang. Seandainya Tetsuya itu adalah anak kandung keluarga Akashi… mungkin ia… tidak seperti ini jadinya."

Mayuzumi mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Aku tahu kalau Kuroko bukan adik kandungmu. Apakah dia anak angkat? Sejak kapan dia tahu?" tanyanya.

"Sejak awal musim gugur tahun lalu," Seijuurou tersenyum miris ketika mengingat masa-masa sulit tersebut. Masa dimana saat ego sang adik yang terlampau tinggi hingga menyakiti semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri. "Ia begitu kecewa setelah tahu kami semua tak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Lalu kabur menyendiri di rumah sakit. Tanpa mau seorangpun mengunjunginya."

Terjawab sudah seluruh kesalahpahaman ini.

Mayuzumi merasa berdosa karena telah menuduh keluarga Akashi macam-macam.

"Lalu dimana orang tua kandungnya? Apa ia di buang oleh keluarganya sendiri?"— _sama sepertiku?_

Seijuurou menggeleng. "Kedua orangtuanya bercerai tepat ketika Tetsuya dalam kandungan. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kabar ayahnya. Ibunya… meninggal karena kecelakaan saat umur Tetsuya baru menginjak dua tahun."

Kelam. Begitu menurut Mayuzumi.

Hitam sesuai dengan namanya yang baru.

Kegelapan yang begitu mereka benci.

"Apa _senpai_ ingin mengunjungi Tetsuya hari ini?" Tanya Seijuurou penuh harap.

Mayuzumi diam, menimbang sesaat.

 _Apa salahnya jujur?_

Mengangguk singkat, Mayuzumi dapat melihat binar kelegaan pada sepasang _ruby_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah megah milik keluarga Akashi itu. mengekori sosok si merah, keduanya manapaki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Pintu mahoni bercat putih di buka. Semerbak aroma vanilla menyapa rongga hidung.

Nampak sesosok pemuda yang duduk di atas ranjang, terbelalak tak percaya. Buku di pangkuannya yang sempat ia baca beberapa saat lalu, kini terabaikan."Mayuzumi- _san_?" tanyanya.

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis. "Yo, Kuroko." Sapanya lembut.

Sekalipun ia kini tahu bahwa 'Kuroko' bermarga Akashi, tetap saja ia tak mau memanggilnya dengan panggilan Akashi atau Tetsuya. Pemuda kelabu itu ingat saat Kuroko menolak untuk di panggil Tetsuya olehnya.

Kuroko adalah nama marga ibu kandungnya dulu, Kuroko Tetsuko. Begitu kata Seijuurou tadi.

Mayuzumi mendekatkan diri dengan Kuroko kemudian duduk di bangku samping ranjang. _Azure_ itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya barang sedetik pun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?" bodohnya ia. Apanya yang baik setelah melihat tubuh yang hanya berisi tulang berbungkuskan kulit itu? setidaknya kalau ingin berbasa-basi carilah topik yang lain!

Kuroko meletakkan buku yang ada di pangkuannya ke sisi samping yang kosong. "Mayuzumi- _san_ sendiri? Baik?" pemuda biru itu berbalik menanyakan kabar, mencoba untuk mengubah topik.

Kelabu mengangguk.

Seijuurou yang dari tadi hanya diam di ambang pintu kini mengambil tindakan. "Aku akan mengambilkan minum. Mayuzumi- _senpai_ ingin minuman apa?" tanyanya sopan. Tentu saja seorang tuan rumah harus memperlakukan tamunya dengan baik bukan?

"Apa saja. Terserah kau."

Si merah mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan. Pintu tersebut ia tutup hingga rapat. Setetes air mata kelegaan mengalir keluar dari salah satu _ruby_.

Seijuurou merasa ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuk dirinya karena dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi sang adik yang mengarah ke sisi positif. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur—walaupun mengambilkan segelas air minum hanyalah sekedar alibi untuk menyembunyikan tangis bahagianya.

Sepeninggalan Seijuurou, ruangan itu di selimuti kecanggungan.

Kuroko terlalu kalut akan batinnya, begitu pula Mayuzumi. Mungkin ia malu, karena sang lawan kini telah menemukan titik lemahnya.

"Kau sudah membaca novel yang dulu aku sarankan?" Tanya Mayuzumi datar.

Sang lawan menggeleng.

"Bacalah," Si kepala kelabu menyerahkan sebuah buku. "Kalau kau tidak membacanya, kita tidak punya obrolan."

Kuroko terkekeh geli. Sungguh, lawan bicaranya kali ini terlalu jujur. Yaa, selain masalahnya sendiri, memang tak ada lagi topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Mengingat keduanya adalah orang yang tertutup. Tangannya yang bebas meraih buku yang Mayuzumi berikan kemudian mulai membuka dan membacanya.

Mayuzumi tentu tahu diri untuk tidak menyinggung topik sensitif seperti _keluarga_ ataupun _penyakit_ si bocah biru.

Bukulah yang mempertemukan keduanya di awal. Jadi apa salahnya jika mereka membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan hobi keduanya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau membawa seorang tamu, Seijuurou?" seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk bersantai seraya menyeruput secangkir kopi hitam hangat.

Seijuurou yang tadinya hendak menuju dapur kini harus putar haluan menghadap sang ayah yang ternyata sedang senggang di rumah.

"Aku membawa temannya Tetsuya, _otou-san_." Jawabnya sopan.

Kening Akashi senior berkerut dalam. "Temannya Tetsuya?"

"Iya, teman Tetsuya. Ia sering mengunjunginya ketika Tetsuya msih dirawat di rumah sakit."

Masaomi—ayah kandung Seijuurou, meletakkan cangkir kopinya diatas meja kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Tetsuya memiliki teman yang membesuknya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Dalam benaknya ia bingung mengapa sang ayah terlalu terkejut akan hal tersebut? Mungkinkah ia terlalu pesimis akan sifat anak angkatnya yang tertutup itu, hingga sangsi bisa memiliki teman?

"Siapa dia? Apa dia ada di kamar bersama Tetsuya sekarang?"

"Iya _otou-san_ , memangnya ada apa?"

Masaomi tersenyum. "Saat pulang nanti, suruh ia bertemu denganku, Seijuurou." Titahnya lembut.

"Baik, _otou-san_."

 **.**

 **.**

"A-apa aku boleh, datang ke sini setiap hari?" Tanya Mayuzumi ragu.

Ya, ia ingin melihat bocah biru ini setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Berdua, berbagi kesepian dengan beberapa buku menjadi bahasannya.

Mayuzumi jadi rindu ketika mereka hanyalah sekedar _orang asing_ tanpa tahu seluk beluk masing-masing. Dengan begitu, tak ada kecanggungan di antara keduanya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tentu saja Mayuzumi- _san_." Jawabnya senang.

Mayuzumi mengulas senyum tipis. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut surai _baby blue_ Kuroko tanpa ia sadari.

Kuroko nampak tak begitu keberatan akan hal tersebut dan begitu menikmati elusan dari Mayuzumi.

Pintu kamar di buka. Seijuurou masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman. Hatinya mencelos begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanyanya.

Mayuzumi segera menarik tangannya dari kepala Kuroko. Merasa salah tingkah, ia mengusap tengkuk belakangnya lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tidak juga." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Seijuurou maju memangkas jarak kemudian menaruh nampan yang ia bawa ke atas nakas. Senyum getir terpatri di paras tampan itu. menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang menggerogoti hati hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

"Hmm… aku, pulang sekarang." ucap Mayuzumi sambil meraih tas sekolahnya yang di taruh di bawah kursi.

"Aku antar, Mayuzumi- _san_." Kuroko hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun di cegah oleh Mayuzumi.

"Kau istirahat saja. Besok aku akan datang kembali kok."

Mayuzumi mengulum senyum sesaat sebelum berbalik pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

Seijuurou mengekori dari belakang dan menutup pintu tersebut.

Sepeninggalan keduanya, Kuroko berbaring menatap nanar langi-langit kamar. "Bagaimana kalau hari esok bagimu, tidak ada untukku." Gumamnya sambil meneteskan air mata, _lagi_.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Otou-san_ ingin bertemu denganmu, _senpai_." Ucap Seijuurou ketika keduanya sedang menuruni tangga.

Kening Mayuzumi mengkerut dalam. "Bertemu denganku? Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entah," pemuda merah itu mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Mungkin ia ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."

"Baiklah…" walaupun enggan, ia akhirnya menyetujui. Toh bisa disangka tamu tidak tahu diri nantinya kalau ia menolak untuk bertemu dengan tuan pemilik rumah.

Kini Seijuurou berjalan di depannya, menuntun dirinya memasuki sebuah ruangan kerja di lantai satu.

" _Otou-san,_ aku membawakanmu temannya Tetsuya."

Masaomi melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menatap pemuda yang berdiri di belakang anaknya itu. matanya membola ketika mencermati paras teman sang anak angkat dengan seksama.

"Mayuzumi?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Seijuurou dan Mayuzumi gagal paham atas situasi yang sedang terjadi.

" _Otou-san_ mengenal Mayuzumi- _senpai_?" Tanya Seijuurou penasaran, namun diacuhkan oleh sang ayah.

Masaomi bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Mayuzumi yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu pemuda itu ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan sang lawan.

"Kau anaknya Mayuzumi Kazuto kan?" nada Masaomi meninggi.

Jujur saja, Mayuzumi takut akan perilaku Masaomi yang heboh seperti ini. Belum lagi ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan sebuah anggukan singkat yang berakhir pada derai air mata haru sang lawan. Dirinya masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Masaomi.

"Ada apa, _otou-san_?" kini Seijuurou kembali bertanya setelah sebelumnya hanya dianggap sebagai seonggok patung oleh ayahnya itu. rasa khawatir menyelimuti dirinya tatkala melihat sang ayah berperilaku aneh.

"Kau mungkin belum mengetahuinya," Masaomi mengusap air matanya yang mengalir turun dengan telapak tangannya. "Tapi aku yakin seratus persen, kalau Tetsuya adalah adik kandungmu." Ujarnya.

 _Ruby_ dan kelabu sontak melebar tak percaya. "Kau… bercanda kan?"

Pintu di ketuk tiba-tiba. Seorang _maid_ wanita berwajah panik berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Masaomi.

"Tetsuya- _sama_ … Tetsuya- _sama_ … tak sadarkan diri di ruangannya!" jawab _maid_ tersebut.

Panik. Tentu itu yang mereka rasakan.

Dengan sigap ketiganya berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki ruangan yang beraroma vanilla itu.

Ketiganya diam mematung ketika mendapati sosok Kuroko yang terpejam bersimbah darah di sekitaran mulutnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Gumam Mayuzumi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kelabu itu kini kembali mengaliri sungai kecil tanpa henti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau memang Kuroko adalah adik kandungku seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku dengan suka rela akan menjadi pendonor baginya." Ucap Mayuzumi lantang ketika mereka—dirinya, Seijuurou, dan Masaomi, duduk dengan cemas di depan ruangan gawat darurat.

Akashi senior menatap remaja kelabu itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Ada kilatan lega juga ragu.

Jujur saja, ia takut tebakannya meleset. Mungkin Mayuzumi yang ia maksud adalah orang yang berbeda. Toh juga ada ribuan orang di negara ini yang memiliki nama tersebut.

Kebimbangan seolah menggoyahkan ketenangannya.

Anak angkat bungsunya sedang berjuang di balik pintu tersebut. Haruskah ia ragu sekarang? bagaimana kalau nantinya ia terlambat mengambil keputusan dan menyebabkan _azure_ iu harus terpejam selamanya?

Masaomi sama sekali tak mau bertindak bodoh ataupun konyol!

Semua harus dipersiapkan matang-matang agar hasilnya tak mengecewakan pihak manapun.

Sambil menegakkan punggungnya dari sandaran kursi besi yang dingin itu, ia mengangguk samar. "Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kau harus melakukan tes kecocokan DNA." Jawabnya.

Mayuzumi menyetujui hal tersebut.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat, keduanya memutuskan untuk menemui dokter yang selama ini merawat Kuroko dan membicarakan hal tersebut. Beruntung, golongan darah keduanya sama hingga mereka dapat melakukan operasi pencangkokkan terlebih dahulu seraya menunggu hasil tes DNA keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi ingat kejadian lima tahun lalu yang kini merubah total kehidupannya.

Hidup itu penuh akan misteri. Begitu menurutnya.

Sambil mengulum senyum kecil, _diary_ semasa remaja ia tutup. Rasanya bernostalgia walau hanya sesaat mampu membangkitkan kenangan yang hampir terkubur di makan waktu.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sosok biru muda yang kini kian dewasa serta tumbuh dengan sehat berkat sebuah keajaiban masuk setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan kata _sumimasen_.

" _Nii-san_ belum makan malam?" tanyanya lembut.

Senyum Mayuzumi kian merekah melihat ekspresi sang adik itu. ingin rasanya ia menangis bahagia sekarang setelah membaca catatan masa lalunya itu.

Sejak kejadian lima tahun lalu, kehidupan keduanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Mereka bukan lagi sosok hampa yang di rantai oleh kesendirian.

Benang merah tak kasap mata yang dulu tak pernah keduanya terka, dipertemukan oleh sebuah takdir.

Menangguk singkat, Mayuzumi bangkit dari singgasananya lalu menghapiri sang adik.

Kuroko hendak berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu. tapi sepasang tangan kekar melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang.

Mayuzumi menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuh sang adik. Aroma yang melekat pada diri si biru muda. manis yang selalu ia rindukan di kala jauh.

"Ada apa, _nii-san_?"

"Tidak ada," dusta Mayuzumi. "Aku hanya rindu Tetsuya." Timpalnya gombal.

Kuroko terkekeh geli menghadapi sikap manja sang kakak. " _Nii-san_ pasti habis mengenang masa-masa itu lagi yaa?" tebaknya. "Aku yakin tidak ada yang namanya sebuah kebetulan di dunia ini. Seandainya malam itu kita tidak bertemu di taman, seandainya aku tidak menyelinap pergi dari rumah sakit—"

"Tunggu," Mayuzumi memotong ucapan Kuroko sesaat. "Kau kabur dari rumah sakit hari itu?" ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan memutar tubuh mungil sang adik untuk menghadap tepat ke arahnya.

Kuroko mengangguk ragu. Pipi putih pucatnya merona dan bibirnya mengerucut. "Habis hari itu Akashi- _san_ datang menjenguk. Aku masih tak punya keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Belum lagi terakhir kali kita bertemu saat aku murka dan bertindak bodoh dengan kabur dari rumah… jadi yaa…"

"Kau kabur ke taman?"

Kuroko mengangguk cepat.

Mayuzumi menghela napas berat. "Kau kan di besarkan di keluarga yang baik. Tentu diajari tata krama kan? Setidaknya kendalikan egomu itu. tidak tahu apa berkat mereka kita bisa sampai seperti ini?" jelasnya.

"Iya aku tahu _nii-san_. Dulu kan aku masih kecil, jadi berpikiran pendek. Lagipula aku juga merasa hutang budi ke keluarga Akashi. Oh iya, Akashi- _kun_ mengajak kita untuk makan malam bersama lusa nanti. Kebetulan Akashi- _san_ juga baru kembali dari eropa."

Kening Mayuzumi berkerut. "Akashi- _kun?_ Akashi- _san_?" tanyanya tak suka.

"Iya… iya... Sei- _nii_ dan _Otou-sama_ mengajak kita untuk makan bersama besok lusa. _Nii-san_ bisa tidak?" ralatnya.

Mayuzumi tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut pucuk kepala sang adik. "Tentu saja bisa."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk di meja makan berhadap-hadapan. Dua buah nasi kare tersaji diatas piring menjadi lauk malam ini.

"Tetsuya," panggil Mayuzumi ketika Kuroko hendak menyuapkan makanannya. "Kau tidak berniat mengubah margamu menjadi Mayuzumi?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Bukan sekali-duakali kakanya menanyakan hal tersebut. Dan Kuroko selalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama, sebuah penolakkan.

"Kalau aku mengubah margaku, aku merasa seperti kita melupakan _okaa-san_ yang sudah melahirkan kita berdua, _nii-san_ ," sendok di taruh. _Azure_ teduh mengunci lembut kelabu yang ada di hadapannya. "Lagipula hanya marga kan yang berbeda? Darah yang sama tetap mengalir dalam nadi kita." Jelasnya.

Mayuzumi tak tahu sejak kapan anak ringkih itu menjadi sebuah pemuda kuat yang dewasa.

Tangga kehidupan yang mereka tapaki masing-masing telah mengubah kepribadian keduanya menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.

Kuroko bukan lagi bocah egois yang kesepian.

Begitu pula dengan Mayuzumi yang dulu acuh akan dunia.

Es yang dulu membekukan hati mereka kini meleleh. Menyisakan sebuah serpihan kenangan sebagai cinderamata.

Matahari kini terbit untuk keduanya yang sebelumnya selalu mengutuki takdir kejam yang membelenggu. Kehangatan menjalar, mentupi rongga-rongga luka dalam hati.

Biarlah keduanya belajar untuk saling menjaga. Saling memberi dan menerima. Tanpa ada yang tersakiti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Otanjoubi omedetou, Mayuyu Chihiwow.**

 **Semoga pas lulus dapet PT favorit /gak**

 **Btw itu judulnya path bukan aplikasi medsos loh /plak. Ha-chan mah asal aja ngasih judul /duesh. (path : jalan setapak)**

 **So minna,**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

* * *

 **Omake**

 _Azure_ terbuka perlahan.

Sebuah cahaya putih terang menyambutnya beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengerjap.

 _Apa aku sudah berada di surga?_ Tanyanya dalam batin.

Ia merasakan sebuah genggaman erat pada tangannya. Yang menagantarkan pada sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

 _Ah, rupanya aku belum mati_.

"Tetsuya!" samar-samar ia dapat mendengar sang saudara angkat memanggilnya. Tak lama pria berjas putih mengarahkan senter kecil tepat ke pupilnya.

"Syukurlah tidak ada reaksi penolakkan," stetoskop yang sempat meraba dada kini di singkirkan dengan di masukkan kedalam kantung jas. "Tinggal menunggu proses penyembuhan."

"Syukurlah…"

Kuroko menoleh ke samping dimana sang ayah angkatnya kini sedang berderai air mata haru.

"Mayuzumi- _kun_ , Tetsuya sudah bangun." Ucap Masaomi seraya megguncang-guncangkan pelan tubuh si pemuda kelabu yang terlelap sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko.

 _Mayuzumi-_ san?

Mengeram pelan, Mayuzumi menampakkan manik kelabunya sesaat sebelum manik tersebut terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kuroko? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pemuda tersebut yang kemudian di jawab dengan anggukan lemah.

Kecupan singkat di keningnya membuat batinnya di serang ribuan pertanyaan.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_

Mayuzumi seolah mampu membaca tatapan heran itu. dengan tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap pucuk kepala Kuroko.

"Ku beri tahu satu hal," bisiknya tepat di telinga Kuroko. "Kita berdua adalah saudara kandung yang sempat terpisahkan…"

Hati Kuroko ngilu. Perasaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan sekarang menggerogoti hatinya yang bak di mekari oleh jutaan bunga.

Pada hari itu, Kuroko Tetsuya merasa serpihannya yang sempat hilang telah ia temukan.


End file.
